Merry Christmas
by Nyaar
Summary: 2 historias navideñas. 2 Up! Sev y Minerva tienen una charla... tranquiilos, solo hablarán XD 2º Lucius va a visitar a Sev unas navidades.....
1. Default Chapter

Merry .... Christmas..... 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

2 Bonus de In the End it doesn't ven matters, aunque también la podéis leer como historia a parte... ;) 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Minerva anduvo por los pasillos de la planta principal de Hogwarts un poco encogida bajo su ropa. Hacía frío, mucho frío en el castillo aquella Navidad, pero estaba segura de que más debía hacer en las mazmorras, cosa que afirmó en cuanto comenzó a bajar las escaleras

Aquél sitio nunca le había gustado especialmente, era demasiado oscuro y deprimente para la jefa Griffindor, a la que le gustaba la claridad y el sol casi tanto como a la profesora de herbología y realmente no estaba allí por gusto. Albus le había pedido un favor y, cómo negarle nada a ese hombre?

Se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera oscura y llamó educadamente. Había preferido el método tradicional a la chimenea; no tenía aún la suficiente confianza con él como para entrar en sus dominios tan de improviso

Pronto frente a ella apareció el nuevo dueño de las mazmorras, el profesor más joven que tenía Hogwarts, vestido de negro de arriba abajo como había aprendido era su costumbre. La melena negra cortada por los hombros y siempre despeinada, la mirada fría y penetrante de sus ojos oscuros bajo el ceño fruncido... A Minerva le parecía que Severus Snape, graduado hacía tan sólo cuatro años, no había cambiado mucho excepto quizás en carácter. 

Siempre había sido un muchacho reservado y solitario con una lengua afilada por la que pronto se hubo ganado la animadversión de muchos de sus compañeros de año, pero en aquél año que había estado conviviendo con él como colega profesor había notado que bajo la apariencia calmada había un volcán siempre a punto de explotar. 

Cuántos de sus alumnos habían corrido a esconderse tras ella cuando le veían pasar por los pasillos, todo frío y oscuridad? Cuántos habían ido gimiendo a su despacho después de una detención por su parte?

Frío, sarcástico y afilado como una cuchilla, Snape nunca dejaba pasar una oportunidad para meterse con alguien, sobre todo con alguien que, por alguna razón, no superaba sus expectativas. Esto no era sólo con los alumnos sino que también era extensible a los profesores, si bien a ella la trataba con algo de respeto, quizá porque aún la recordaba como la fiera protectora de sus Griffindor

Afortunadamente para muchos, el nuevo profesor de Pociones no era un tipo sociable, con lo cual se le veía poco fuera de sus mazmorras oscuras.

Le iban bien, pensó la mujer mientras le miraba, ya que parecían estar en perfecta consonancia.

"Buenas tardes, Severus" Le saludó 

"Buenas tardes, Minerva. El Director me dijo que necesitarías que te ayudara, así que si no hay inconveniente me gustaría saber cuanto antes qué tenemos que hacer" Dijo con voz susurrante mientras se cruzaba de brazos

"Claro. Vamos arriba..."

Mientras subían en el más absoluto silencio, Minerva pensaba en cómo iba a poder lograr lo que le había pedido Albus, que no era otra cosa sino... 

"Será una broma, verdad?" Siseó el profesor de oscuro irritado mientras echaba un vistazo al Gran Salón, donde había diez enormes abetos y un montón de cajas llenas de adornos

"Me temo que no" Suspiró ella tomando un espumillón en su mano. Tampoco era plato de su gusto el estar allí

"Qué estupidez" Snape se dio la vuelta para irse y vio, entrando por la puerta, un revolver de alas rojas y doradas

McGonagall sonrió y alzó el brazo "Hola, Fawkes... Vienes a ver si va todo bien?" El fénix se posó en su brazo suavemente y la acarició la mejilla con su cabecita emplumada

"No creo que nos falte de nada, seguro que Filias hizo un buen trabajo con los adornos como todos los años" Le acarició suavemente

Severus miró la puerta abierta primero y luego al ave. El Director le había pedido como favor que ayudara a la profesora de Transfiguración... y había mandado a Fawkes para que se asegurara de que lo hacía. Apartó la mirada de los árboles y de los brillantes colores que asomaban de la multitud de cajas. De entre todas las cosas, nunca pensó que Dumbledore pudiera pedirle algo relacionado con la Navidad. No hubiera accedido! Pero claro, él también lo sabía y por eso no se lo dijo...

Sopló y se recogió dentro de su larga capa oscura. Quería volver a las oscuras mazmorras y estar solo, sin celebraciones, sin alumnos gritando felices, sin regalos. Era mucho pedir el no querer celebrar la Navidad?

El fénix gorjeó melódicamente antes de emprender el vuelo, dejando tras de sí una estela dorada en la que brillaba una pluma desprendida.

"Bien, tenemos trabajo --volvió a suspirar. Había veces que se preguntaba por qué siempre siempre siempre accedía a las peticiones del Director-- Qué prefieres... Severus?" Minerva le vio mirar absorto en su mano la pluma dorada, que refulgió débilmente hasta apagarse y convertirse en cenizas

"No puedo hacerlo..." Murmuró dándole la espalda a la mujer y apretando las cenizas en su mano

La profesora entonces lo vio todo claro. Cerró los ojos unos momentos. El anciano siempre metiéndose en todo... por todos. 

"Creo, Severus, que comprendo por qué Albus nos pidió a ambos que decoráramos hoy. Creo que quería que... -suspiró- que te contara algo, si estás dispuesto a escucharlo" Vio al joven dudar y, antes de que un no rotundo saliera de sus labios continuó

"Tengo una buena añada de coñac en mi despacho, y mi ofrecimiento es sólo a escuchar..."

***********************

El despacho de Minerva estaba en la segunda planta del castillo y tenía un par de ventanas en una de las paredes por las que entraba mucha claridad aún en los días más nublados. Tenía bastantes estanterías llenas de libros, más de las que Snape recordaba y una maceta cuajada de flores y con los tallos colgantes que decoraba su ordenada mesa de madera estilo clásico, como el resto de la estancia.

"Ponte cómodo, por favor" Le pidió mientras se acercaba a una de las estanterías. Tocó un libro, que se introdujo hasta la mitad, y una pequeña parte de la pared a su derecha se abrió, descubriendo la botella

Severus se sentó, observando a todos lados como si nunca antes hubiera estado en el despacho de McGonagall, quien había sido su profesora por siete años y le había dado bastantes detenciones a lo largo de ellos. Una vez más se preguntó qué estaba haciendo allí, por qué había accedido a su proposición, pero lo único que le respondió fue una punzada en el pecho

Con un movimiento de su varita, Minerva transformó dos libros en sendas copas y le tendió una al profesor

"Bien... ahora sólo me resta saber cómo empezar... pues hace mucho que no hablo de esto con nadie. Llevo siendo profesora en Hogwarts hace... mejor diré que tenía veintinueve años cuando me hicieron profesora de Transfiguración, y eso fue el mismo año que Albus aceptó ser director. Como puedes ver, de eso hace mucho tiempo" Tomó su copa y sorbió lentamente de su contenido

Antes de venir aquí yo trabajaba para el Ministerio, me dedicaba a devolverle la apariencia normal a los desastres que algunos magos causaban esporádicamente para que los muggles no notaran nada. Era un trabajo fácil, puesto que lo hacía de noche y no había peligro alguno para mí. Aprendí muchos trucos durante los diez años que trabajé allí, los suficientes para poder enseñar Transfiguración aquí sin problemas

Una noche de 1953, mis compañeras y yo habíamos terminado nuestro trabajo a una hora prudente y decidimos ir a un bar, creo que porque celebrábamos el cumpleaños de una de ellas. Nunca tuvimos problemas por estar entre muggles, ya sabes...

Comenzó entonces una pelea, o eso nos pareció entonces. Las mesas empezaron a saltar por los aires, la gente gritaba... No fue hasta unos minutos después, cuando en la pared se hizo un orificio, que nos dimos cuenta de que aquello era obra de una magia muy potente y oscura. Nosotras éramos las únicas que podíamos detener aquello fuera lo que fuera, así que nos acercamos con las varitas en la mano, dispuestas a salvarles la vida a todos esos inocentes. No puedes imaginar a quién encontramos allí, verdad?

Severus apretó la copa en su mano inconscientemente y, para disimular su desasosiego, se la llevó a los labios

Voldemort no era más que un muchacho entonces, se acababa de graduar, pero allí estaba, en mitad de Londres con la varita en la mano causando el caos y la destrucción mientras reía como un maniático. Luchamos contra él, evidentemente, pero era muy fuerte y no logramos reducirle. Escapó... pero había matado a un montón de muggles, incluso a una de mis amigas. Evidentemente, todos los que allí se encontraban nos vieron usar la magia.

Habíamos estado charlando con unos cuantos tipos, muggles todos, pero que descubrimos tenían relación indirecta con la magia por familiares cercanos, de modo que ellos, al menos, no se espantaron de nosotras y no hubo que borrarles la memoria...

Sucedió que en noviembre de aquél mismo año se decidió que Albus fuera director de Hogwarts, e hicieron una gran fiesta para celebrar el acontecimiento, puesto que ya por entonces era un mago de renombre, si bien a mí no llegó a darme clase. A aquella fiesta fuimos mucha, mucha gente, de hecho creo recordar que tu padre estuvo allí...

Minerva hizo una pausa para tomar el coñac y de paso observar al oyente, quien había arrugado el gesto al escuchar la mención a su progenitor. Quizá no se llevaran bien, pensó la mujer arqueando levemente las cejas para luego dejar la copa de nuevo sobre la mesa

"Bueno... no recuerdo mucho de la fiesta, salvo que fue muy bonita y colorida, al estilo de Albus, ya me entiendes... Antes de que me marchara con Elisabeth...pasa algo?" Le preguntó al ver que había dado un respingo en la silla. 

"No --tragó saliva y se irguió en la silla-- Continúa, por favor"

"Te encuentras bien? Llevas un rato muy pálido... incluso con el coñac" Ciertamente hacía tiempo ya que no parecía tener buen color, al menos para lo que era normal en él. Desde que dejaron el Gran Salón, para ser más exactos... Miró en sus ojos oscuros, pero él aguantó la mirada sin inmutarse. Minerva alzó las cejas de nuevo y suspiró quédamente. Después de todo, qué esperaba? Conseguir adivinar algo a través de semejante oscuridad? Fuera lo que fuera, no le preguntaría, ya que eso no entraba en el trato... pero no podía negar que tenía curiosidad por el hombre de negro...

"Estoy perfectamente, gracias" Dio un nuevo trago al coñac

"Seguiré, entonces. Como te decía, cuando nos íbamos Albus se acercó a nosotros con el ministro Fudge, a quien recién le habían otorgado el cargo. Nos hicieron preguntas, muchas preguntas, sobre Voldemort y lo que había pasado a pesar de que habíamos entregado nuestro informe. Por entonces y si no recuerdo mal, Albus no sabía que Voldemort era Tom Riddle... No, claro que no lo sabía. Bueno, esa no fue la última vez que vimos al Director, por casualidades o quizá porque él quería preguntarnos, a veces nos le encontrábamos en el Ministerio a altas horas de la mañana

Desde aquella noche en la taberna Elisabeth y yo tuvimos mucho más trabajo, y eso que no éramos las únicas en nuestro departamento... Voldemort no era aún lo que llegó a ser, pues estaba empezando, pero él se valía y se sobraba para poner al revés nuestro tranquilo mundo... sobre todo porque no había forma de preveer sus ataques. Por lo que supongo, aún no tenía un objetivo realmente claro y se dedicaba a sembrar el terror, a matar y a aprender más Magia Negra que nadie

A aquellos muggles de la taberna, los recuerdas? también les volvimos a ver, y mucho más a menudo que a Albus... Tanto les vimos, que nos casamos con dos de ellos un par de años después --McGonagall se rió suavemente, y Severus frunció el ceño, pues nunca antes la había visto reír. Tampoco nunca había visto que su expresión se tornara triste, como la que tenía en aquellos momentos... No tuvo que pensar mucho, ni fijarse en cómo miraba a la mesa mientras sorbía un poco de coñac para adivinar por qué nunca había sabido que estaba casada...

"Seguro que estás pensando qué pasó con Carlton... Y seguro que te lo imaginas, siempre fuiste muy inteligente. Bien... continuaré contándotelo de todos modos

Como te comentaba, nos casamos en marzo, después que ambos hiciéramos los años... --su voz se tornó algo más grave, y cruzó las manos sobre la mesa, bajando la mirada-- El 23 de diciembre, asistimos a un banquete que daban en el Ministerio. Fudge estaba allí, y también Albus, y muchos otros magos importantes de los cuales algunos todavía hoy son compañeros de Cornelius. Era una recepción que se hacía al Ministro de Magia Búlgaro, lo recuerdo bien. Estaba allí todo nuestro Ministerio de pleno, cenando y charlando tranquilamente cuando apareció Voldemort

Minerva detuvo su relato y volvió a su copa

"En diciembre de 1955 más de la mitad del Castillo Negro, antiguo lugar de reunión y conferencias Ministeriales, fue destruído por el heredero de Slytherin, asesinando así a la mayoría de los invitados a la fiesta que se celebraba. Fue la primera aparición de la Marca, y la primera vez que el nombre de Voldemort se relacionó con Tom Riddle..." Murmuró Snape recordando una cita de uno de los libros que más se había leído en sus años de estudiante, Guía, Historia y Aprendizaje de las Artes Oscuras

"Muy bien, Severus..." Asintió ella, y por un momento el mago pensó que iba a darle puntos a su Casa como si fuera un alumno que ha dicho bien la lección. De pronto se encontró aferrando su capa oscura. Voldemort había matado a su marido antes que él naciera... y aún así se sentía mal por ello

"Después de eso... me derrumbé, sabes? Pero Albus estuvo a mi lado... y al lado de muchos otros también. Me preguntó si querría detener a ese maniático y acepté. Mi madre se marchó a vivir con mi hermana y Hogwarts se convirtió entonces en mi hogar, y mis alumnos en los niños que nunca tuve. Y nunca, nunca he celebrado la Navidad desde entonces. No recuerdas? No estuve en ningún banquete cuando tú estudiabas aquí. Supongo que este año, y con la muerte de Voldemort, Albus ha decidido que ya era hora de cerrar viejas heridas... --La mujer se quedó en silencio unos momentos--

Ahora ya sabes por qué cuando estabas en séptimo, en plena guerra contra Voldemort y los mortífagos, era incapáz de ser parcial con Slytherin... No podía evitarlo... Pensar que eran mortífagos que destruían familias, que mataban mujeres y niños por ese desgraciado era más de lo que podía soportar... --suspiró-- Albus nunca me dejó estar en ninguno de los interrogatorios, ni siquiera en los juicios... Sabía que convertiría a esos desgraciados en algo horrible... y realmente lo hubiera hecho como venganza" Minerva suspiró, perdida en sus memorias y apuró la copa. Casi se atragantó con el coñac al ver a Severus levantarse de golpe de la silla con una extraña mirada y los puños apretados

"Puedes hacerlo, si quieres" Le dijo en un susurro acercándose hasta quedar pegado a la mesa. La parte de sí que le gritaba qué demonios hacía fue rápidamente acallada por aquella que comprendía su dolor y sus ganas de vengarse

"Hacer qué? No te entiendo..."

Cuando la mujer vio su brazo desnudo frente a ella, con la Marca tatuada, dejó caer la copa, que se hizo añicos contra la madera.

"No maté a tu marido, pero sí maté al marido de muchas otras mujeres que tampoco podrán vengarse. Dejé a niños sin padres, sin hogar, incluso sin vida... Es justo que alguien se vengue por todos ellos y creo que... eres la persona adecuada"

La directora en funciones escuchó su murmullo como si fuera algo subrrealista, algo que no pudiera existir en su realidad. Sus ojos pasaron de su brazo a su rostro parcialmente oculto por el pelo negro y descuidado. Sus ojos negros miraban a la mesa, vacíos completamente de expresión, de vida. Alargó una mano temblorosa hasta su brazo, la dejó en suspensión sobre el tatuaje unos segundos y finalmente le agarró. 

Snape dio un respingo al sentir su mano y la miró. Minerva McGonagall estaba llorando, una mano en su brazo y la otra ocultando sus ojos. Le acariciaba suavemente mientras sus hombros se agitaban rítmicamente con sus sollozos

"Por... por qué lloras?" Le preguntó, aún más desarmado y vulnerable que hacía unos segundos, cuando se remangó

"Nunca pensé que podría perdonar..." Fueron sus palabras mientras intentaba sonreír. Le soltó, y enterró el rostro entre sus manos

Severus la miró unos momentos más y luego dejó su despacho en silencio, envuelto en la negrura de su tela. Ningún alumno le vio y, aunque así hubiera sido, sólo habría podido contempar una sombra moverse por los pasillos. 

**********

Nadie en todo Hogwarts fue más feliz que Albus Dúmbledore cuando, a pesar de haber tenído que decorar por sí mismo, aquella noche vio a su profesora de Transfiguración y a su profesor de Pociones sentarse al banquete de Nochebuena con el resto...

Fin del 1º Bonus...

NdA:

2º Bonus: Ahora que conocemos la historia de Minerva (digamos que me apetecía escribirla, y digamos también que Sev tenía que presentarse a los banquetes de Navidad de Hogwars), vamos con la de Sev. Por qué no le gusta la Navidad? Por qué miró absorto la pluma del fénix carbonizarse en su mano? Y qué relación tiene todo ello con el cap 5 de In the End? Lo veremos en el segundo bonus, aquí mismo, dentro de unos días ;)


	2. Navidades, 1976

**2º Bonus .-**

Severus Snape, profesor de Hogwarts, dejó en la mesa de su despacho el vaso de vodka que se había tomado casi de un trago y volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre sus brazos. Tanto el coñac que se había tomado con Minerva como el vodka que llevaba un rato bebiendo le habían caído al estómago como piedras. No sabía cómo no estaba en el baño vomitando la cena, seguramente se sentía demasiado cansado para ello, pero en ese momento le daba igual. Apretó en su mano el vaso de cristal, pensando ligeramente divertido que con todas las veces que había bebido sólo, nunca pensó en llegar a tener a McGonagall como compañera de borrachera. Claro, que tampoco había pensado nunca en la vida de la profesora de Transfiguraciones.... 

Suspiró quedamente. Qué le había impulsado a descubrirse ante la mujer? De todas las cosas estúpidas que había hecho aquella era de las mejorcitas... Ella podía haberle convertido en cualquier cosa espantosa que se le hubiera ocurrido, le podría haber matado y él no se hubiera defendido... Suspiró de nuevo. Por si fuera poco, había bajado a celebrar la nochebuena 'en familia', como decía Albus, a pesar de que una parte de sí no quería hacerlo.

Gabrielle siempre había tenido ese extraño efecto en él. Si no quería hablar, le contaba lo que sucedía. Si no quería sonreír ella hacía que se riera Si no quería vivir, ella hacía que sus días fueran menos horribles.... 

Nunca pensó que sería posible dejar de servir a Voldemort, hasta que con su muerte lo hizo.... y aún ahora, que no quería celebrar la Navidad, la había celebrado. 

_ Si no te hubiera conocido seguro que ya estaría ardiendo en el infierno... lo cual no quiere decir que no acabe allí, por supuesto.... _

Ciertamente, con el rumbo que traía su vida por entonces... llevaría mucho tiempo muerto. Eso, o ahora estaría en Azkaban, lo cual era casi igual de malo o peor. 

Llenó de nuevo el vaso hasta arriba y, una vez más, se lo bebió. 

A veces odiaba a Dumbledore por meterse donde no le importaba, pero en el fondo le estaba agradecido. Tal y como le prometió, le había dado un trabajo, una nueva vida... y eso le hacía olvidar pronto cualquier perrería que el anciano mago pudiera hacerle, incluso la de mandarle a decorar con McGonagall sabiendo --porque estaba seguro de que ese hombre podía leer las mentes o algo-- por qué no le gustaban los adornos, los espumillones y las Navidades......

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


  
_Would you dance if i asked you to dance  
Would you run and never look back_  
_Would you cry if you saw me crying  
Would you save my soul tonight  
Would you tremble if i touched your lips  
Would you laugh oh please tell me this  
Now would you die for the one you love  
Hold me in your arms tonight. . . _

_Enrique Iglesias, Hero._

1976. Era Nochebuena, y Londres estaba hermosamente decorado por las fiestas. Llevaba varios días nevando, y las calles y las casas estaban blancas, preciosas a los ojos de los románticos.  
  
Los muggles caminaban animados por las calles llevando botellas de champagne bajo el brazo, turrones y regalos, yendo sin duda alguna a casa de alguien a celebrar la noche, pero pocos magos se dejaban ver por la noche. A diferencia de los no mágicos, tenían miedo.  
  
Pero había uno entonces, vestido como muggle para no llamar la atención, que andaba con pasos rápidos y las manos en los bolsillos por las calles nevadas. Podría haberse aparecido en su destino, pero había preferido andar y que le diera el aire... y de paso, pensar una vez más por qué estaba acudiendo a la casa de Gabrielle Moonwater, su compañera de trabajo, a la que conocía hacía cinco meses escasos  
  
Llegó a la puerta de su casa, un edificio bajo aunque simpático la vista, sobre todo decorado con todas esas navideñas luces de colores. Como si la dueña supiera exactamente en qué segundo llegaba, abrió la puerta no más él se paró en el rellano, sonriéndole   
  
"Pasa, pasa, vamos! Hace frío fuera y tengo que terminar la cena...!" Gabrielle le tomó del brazo y le entró en su casa de decoración simple pero acogedora, muy muggle, lo que delataba sus orígenes de padres no mágicos. Desde que la volvió a encontrar se estuvo preguntando cómo había sido capaz de trabar amistad con alguien, más aún con una sangresucia... Pero la pregunta nunca daba demasiadas vueltas en su mente, seguramente aquello también le diera igual ya, como otras tantas cosas. Además, hacía años que había aprendido que con todo lo que era y presumía, Lucius no siempre tenía razón...   
  
Había en el salón, cerca de la cocina, una cuna donde dormía una niña. La mujer le acercó con ella hasta el bebé "Mira a mi pequeña... no es guapa?" Le dijo sonriendo a la cría mientras la tapaba más con su mantita de conejos  
.  
"Es igual a ti..." Murmuró, y se alegró por ello. Elisabeth no tenía padre; el cabrón abandonó a Gabrielle cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada....  
  
"Quítate el abrigo, en casa hace mucho calor... eso es --sonrió-- Me ayudas a terminar la cena, verdad?"   
  
Severus asintió y siguió a la mujer a la cocina. Se sentía algo incómodo, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente le invitara a su casa... menos aún en una fiesta... Pero claro, Gabrielle no era 'la gente'. Hufflepuff, dos años mayor que él, le había aceptado nada más llegar, sin hacer preguntas, sin mirarle mal, no como el resto de sus compañeros. Claro, que todos los demás eran muggles...  
  
Trabajaban juntos en la cocina de un restaurante de cuatro tenedores, un trabajo totalmente indigno y denigrante, según el mago, pero era todo lo que había encontrado, y tenía que pagar su casa con algo...! A pesar de que en el fondo no le disgustaba cocinar, se pasaba la mitad del día puteando en voz baja la desgracia que era el ser un genio en Pociones como era y tener que trabajar de cocinilla... y rodeado de muggles! Lucius no hacía más que restregárselo por la cara, y llevaba los cinco meses que hacía que trabajaba allí (que ya se le parecían siglos) esperando su tan redicho "te voy a buscar trabajo", pero el tiempo pasaba y pasaba... y lo único que hacía su estancia allí soportable era la compañía de Gabrielle  
  
A pesar de estar allí por las mismas circunstancias que él --mejor dicho, en circunstancias parecidas, porque en realidad poca gente estaba en sus circunstancias...--, se tomaba la vida con otra filosofía, consiguiendo arrancarle de cuando en cuando un esbozo de sonrisa. Desde el primer día, Gabrielle le reconoció y, a pesar de todo, se acercó para entablar amistad, abriéndose completamente a él...   
  
Se hicieron amigos en poco tiempo, ya que ella también estaba bastante sola, como había podido escucharla decir en varias ocasiones. Sus padres no eran de Londres, sino de Dublin, y los amigos que había hecho en Hogwarts estaban cada uno en una parte del mundo... si es que Voldemort no les había matado. Realmente sabía mucho de ella, puesto que a la mujer le encantaba hablar, y él, aunque no compartía esa afición, la escuchaba pacientemente mientras le hablaba de madreselvas, cactus africanos, libros, aparatos de cocina, películas muggles...   
  
En bastantes ocasiones habían mantenido 'debates' sobre el Lord, donde ella había manifestado siempre su condena a sus actos y su repulsa por él y sus seguidores. No entendía, decía, cómo podían disfrutar siendo así, cuando era mucho más hermoso crear y mantener la vida... Sus ojos siempre brillaban cuando decía esto, puesto que pensaba en la pequeña Elisabeth, a la que tenía que dejar al cuidado de una vecina mientras trabajaba. Realmente, Gabrielle no echaba de menos a Arthur. Había aprendido a superar su ausencia con un positivismo y unas ganas de vivir que Snape no era capaz de comprender y que admiraba en el fondo de su ser, tan en el fondo que jamás se atrevería a aceptarlo  
  
Desde el primero de sus debates, o casi más bien monólogos, porque Gabrielle decía mucho y Severus más bien poco, el hombre puso el doble de atención a ocultar sus brazos. Tenía miedo de que, si descubría lo que era, dejara de hablarle. Y es que Gabrielle se había convertido en lo que hacía muchos años no tenía; un verdadero amigo.

Normalmente esas conversaciones se daban siempre el día después que los mortífagos hubieran cometido algún asesinato, días en los que Severus estaba más cansado y con peor humor que de costumbre. Un día particularmente feo, lluvioso y nublado en la mañana, Gabrielle se acercó a él nada más le vio entrar. Llegaba tarde, y con un aspecto desastroso, además. 

"Dios, qué te ha pasado...?" Le preguntó entonces, ayudándole con el abrigo, ya que le veía con serias dificultades para quitárselo puesto que se encogía de dolor a cada movimiento. Los muggles también se detuvieron en sus quehaceres y alguno se acercó un poco 

"Nada... Nada, joder!" Fulminó con la mirada a todo el mundo, y los no mágicos se fueron por donde habían venido. Ella en cambio, le miró preocupada

"Dime, qué fue? No tendría que ver con... ya sabes, verdad? Leí esta mañana que estuvieron cerda de donde vives y que armaron la de Dios es Cristo..."

Severus sopló, suspiró, cerró los ojos y agitó la cabeza "No me vas a creer, pero me caí por la escalera" Ella arqueó las cejas, y él miró al techo. Como mentiroso era terrible.... y evidentemente Gabrielle no le creyó, pero ya le conocía lo suficiente para saber no preguntar. Sabía que, en caso de querer contárselo, lo haría por sí mismo. Le miró con un deje de lástima y promesas de comprensión si se lo contaba al tiempo que apretaba suavemente su hombro y volvía a sus quehaceres

Durante unos instantes se la quedó viendo. Nunca desde hacía más de diez años se había sentido querido por alguien. Nunca en tanto tiempo se habían preocupado por él. 

Lucius... bueno, a veces sí lo hacía, sobre todo si le convenía... pero era un cabrón la mayoría del tiempo, un cabrón en el que era mejor ni confiar porque nunca sabía por dónde iba a salir la próxima vez.... Pero Gabrielle... 

Y era guapa además. No tenía muy claro si sentía por ella algo más que aprecio, pero no podía negar que le atraían sus ojos verdosos y sus rizos hasta la cintura...   
  
"Traje vino para la cena..." Dijo el mago sacando algo de su bolsillo que, al tocarlo con la varita, se convirtió en una botella de tinto  
  
"Perfecto --sonrió, y le pasó un delantal blanco para que se lo pusiera sobre el jersey de cuello vuelto negro y los vaqueros-- Querrás hacer el postre? El asado está casi listo..." Gabrielle señaló a un lado de la cocina, donde tenía varias piezas de fruta, helado de nata y un exprimidor  
  
"Qué quieres que haga?"  
  
"Lo que quieras... Invéntate algo" Le dio un largo cuchillo afilado y sin sierra para que pudiera pelar, aunque por cómo lo manejaba le parecía que sería capaz de cortar y pelar aunque no tuviera filo  
  
La mujer se apoyó en la meseta de la cocina, junto al horno, y le miró trabajar. Le encantaba hacerlo, era casi hipnótica su destreza troceando y pelando. Severus gruñó, como siempre hacía cuando ella le miraba así, y Gabrielle se rió, también como siempre  
  
"No tienes calor, Severus?" Le dijo, pues ella estaba en manga corta. Una de las ventajas de ser bruja era que no tenía que pagar calefacción, ya que calentaba la casa con un par de conjuros  
  
"No..." Mintió, su rostro oculto por el pelo mientras peleaba con el exprimidor, haciendo que saltara zumo de naranja por todos lados. Se estaba asando debajo del jersey, porque además llevaba una camiseta de manga corta debajo. No esperaba que hiciera allí tanto calor teniendo en cuenta el frío que hacía en su casa y sobre todo, en la calle  
  
Ella suspiró "Si me dices que siempre tienes tantos problemas con los aparatos muggles por no ver, te creería... De verdad no sé cómo puedes trabajar así... yo siempre llevo trenza por lo mismo" Le dijo alargándole un coletero, pero al ver que tenía las manos llenas de jugo no lo consideró prudente. Gabrielle se le acercó y le hizo una coleta baja, con lo que le apartó de la cara el pelo que, rebelde como era le caía a veces sobre los ojos. Snape agitó la cabeza sintiéndose extraño  
  
"La costumbre, supongo... --se encogió levemente de hombros-- Pero el problema es que lo llevo demasiado largo"   
  
"Estás mejor así" Sonrió ella dándole un golpecito a la coleta, que se agitó levemente  
  
Snape dejó de trocear, pero Gabrielle estaba mirando el horno y no se dio cuenta

*******************  
Una vez estuvo todo listo, la mujer dispuso la mesa. Snape miró a su alrededor una vez se hubieron sentado, pues no había reparado en la decoración al entrar  
  
Había un gran árbol en una esquina, cerca de la cuna de Elisabeth, decorado con bolas y espumillón de colores, y un gran lazo verde y rojo en la punta. Había colgado del techo algunas girnaldas, y aquí y allá había pequeñas plantitas navideñas, verdes y rojas. Como la mayoría de los Hufflepuff, Moonwater adoraba los vegetales en todas sus formas, tamaños y colores  
  
Se sentaron a la mesa uno frente al otro, platos azul Ravenclaw sobre un mantél blanco con bordados. Severus sirvió el vino, recordando los modales que aprendiera de su tutora cuando vivía en su mansión, llenando primero la copa de ella y luego la suya sin derramar una gota. A ella le hizo mucha gracia su estilo y no reparó en decirlo. Si algo resaltaba de su personalidad era su honestidad  
  
"Nunca en Hogwarts hubiera imaginado que eras así, sabes?"  
  
El hombre la miró a los ojos, el ceño algo fruncido "Así cómo?"  
  
"No sé... como eres. Allí no lo aparentabas, quizá por la gente con la que te juntabas..."  
  
_Con la que me sigo juntando, querrá decir..._  
  
"No me recuerdas de antes, verdad? Supongo que es normal --terminó casi murmurando -- Yo realmente no hubiera reparado en ti si no fuera por aquél partido de Quiddich que le partiste la boca a Malfoy con una bludger..."  
  
"Es... Es cierto! --Gabrielle dejó el tenedor sobre el plato, mirándole sorprendida -- Eras el golpeador suplente, lo recuerdo!" Severus hizo una mueca, recordando la vergüenza que tuvo que pasar aquél día. Él, al que no le gustaba volar, teniendo que jugar Quidditch por orden de Lucius.... Pero lo peor no fue volar, sino que le acertó con una bludger a uno de su propio equipo con lo que, con dos jugadores menos que Hufflepuff perdieron el encuentro  
  
"Sabes? Cuando me acerqué a ti el primero día pensaba que eras como Malfoy, así de desagradable... Menos mal que no fue así!" La mujer sonrió mientras probaba el vino  
  
"Creo que la coleta te está engañando y crees que soy otra persona" Le dijo ácidamente probando el asado con patatas y cebolla. En realidad la acided no iba para ella, sino para sí mismo. Si Gabrielle le conociera de verdad no se atrevería a decir eso. Si supiera...

Clavó el tenedor con fuerza en el asado. Pero nunca lo sabría...  
  
Moonwater se echó a reír "Lo que tú quieras, Severus" Agitó la cabeza, divertida. Pero Snape no le encontraba la gracia por ninguna parte...  
  
"Qué tal llevas lo que estudias?" Le preguntó al cabo de unos minutos, mirándole con curiosidad, la cabeza apoyada sobre una mano  
  
"Cómo sabes que estudio?"  
  
"Te he visto llegar al trabajo varias veces con un libro gordo, viejo y apolillado bajo el brazo... No creo que sea 'lectura ligera..'"  
  
Él sopló suavemente "Bien. Dentro de poco podré examinarme para que me den el título de Maestro. No pienso seguir trabajando allí ni un día más de lo necesario..." Gruñó como siempre que hablaba del restaurante al que, por si fuera poco, tenía que ir utilizando ese maldito invento muggle llamado 'metro'. 

Realmente lo de que Voldemort estuviera en el poder le hacía mucho mal a todo el mundo. Los magos tenían miedo, y muchos comercios y locales habían cerrado, haciendo que mucha gente no encontrara empleo. Por eso había tantos aurors últimamente y tantos magos trabajando para muggles...

"Sabes, ya no aguanto más" Dijo ella levantándose de golpe y dejando a Severus mirándola perplejo  
  
"Qué... pasa?"   
  
"Espérame aquí" La mujer se adentró por el pasillo de la casa, dejándole a solas con Elisabeth, que seguía durmiendo plácidamente. El mago no tenía idea de qué sucedía de modo que se limitó a esperar observando su entorno, como siempre hacía cuando estaba en un sitio desconocido.   
  
Cuando sus ojos pasaron por la ventana, dejó caer el tenedor sobre el plato. Había alguien allí, mirándole con ojos claros y sonriéndole ampliamente, una máscara en su mano. Alguien con el pelo tan dorado como los galeones que tenía en Gringotts. Malfoy le mostró su varita por la ventana y la agitó en el aire. Sin oírlo, Snape supo lo queestaba haciendo...  
  
_No..._  
  
Cuando Gabrielle volvió escondiendo algo tras su espalda vio a su invitado de pie junto a la ventana, y no pudo sino preguntarle qué estaba haciendo allí. Severus se giró de golpe, visiblemente nervioso  
  
"Pasa algo?"  
  
"Ah... no..." Casi balbuceó apartándose de allí  
  
"No eres buen mentiroso... --se le acercó, preocupada-- Dime, qué te pasa?"  
  
"Nada... me pareció ver a alguien fuera y fui a ver, eso es todo..." Se dijo intentando serenarse, y al parecer hizo un buen trabajo, pues ella suspiró y con una sonrisa le puso un jersey entre las manos  
  
"Ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de envolverlo, lo compré esta tarde... No es gran cosa, pero pensé que te verías bien de otro color que no fuera siempre negro..."   
  
Severus sujetó el jersey verde oscuro con cuello de pico entre sus manos y lo miró primero a él, luego a ella, sin poder decir nada. Malfoy estaba allí, acababa de conjurar la Marca sobre su casa y ella... ella le hacía un regalo por Navidad??  
  
La mujer vio el horror que reflejaban sus ojos en ese momento y puso la mano en su brazo. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, la puerta de madera de la entrada cayó al suelo rota en pedazos. Un death eater vestido con la túnica negra, capucha, máscara y varita en ristre se personó en la habitación.  
  
"Feliz Navidad --dijo Lucius sonriendo suavemente, acercándose más a ellos -- Qué veo? Regalos? Para tí, Sev?" Le dijo cruelmente  
  
Gabrielle pasó del susto a la sorpresa, de mirar a uno a mirar al otro. Snape deseó tener suelto el pelo para que ella no pudiera verle el rostro...  
  
"Severus...?" Le llamó, un timbre de miedo e incredulidad en su voz, su mano apretándole el brazo  
  
"Tsh, tsh, no se lo dijiste? --su voz era suave como la seda mientras paseaba rodeándoles a los dos -- Así le demuestras tu amistad a la sangresucia?"   
  
"Cállate..." Siseó el hombre, al que le temblaban los brazos y el jersey en ellos  
  
"Eres un mortífago..." Le soltó de golpe, dando varios pasos atrás  
  
"Hm, ya veo por qué no lo hiciste..." Lucius levantó la ceja tras la máscara y sonrió divertido al ver la expresión de espanto de la mujer y el rictus contraído de Snape  
  
"Qué haces aquí? Por qué ella?" Severus se volvió a encarar a su compañero  
  
"Porque es una sangresucia. Porque su padre es un auror. Pero sobre todo porque es tu amiga, Sev, y ya sabes que no puedes tener amigos fuera de nuestro círculo... Lord Voldemort es un amo celoso, seguramente las tonterías de la sangresucia te hayan hecho olvidarlo..."  
  
"Tonterías? Tonterías?? La vida de la gente inocente no es una ton--"  
  
"Desmaius -conjuró con un movimiento de muñeca, y ella cayó desmayada al suelo-- No soporto cuando se ponen filosóficos... -gruñó el rubio-- Bien, coge tu varita y terminemos cuanto antes con esto"  
  
"Qué?"  
  
"Que la mates y nos vayamos a casa. Hace un tiempo de mil demonios fuera, lo sabías? Claro, quizá estabas demasiado entretenido aquí dentro jugando a ser un muggle más... Vas a dejar de trabajar en ese restaurante... De hecho, vamos a volarlo en pedazos. No puede ser bueno un sitio con tanto muggle.... A partir de mañana trabajarás para mí de... ya se me ocurrirá" Dijo haciendo un aspaviento con la mano libre  
  
Snape tardó unos momentos en asimilar lo que le había dicho "Te has vuelto loco... del todo?? No pienso hacerlo..." Siseó  
  
"Sabes que no soporto que la gente me diga que no... -los ojos pálidos se entrecerraron tras la máscara, y elevó la varita hasta ponérsela en la garganta -- Es una orden, y viene del Lord. Si no te parezco suficientemente persuasivo --empujó la varita hacia arriba--, el Lord sí que lo será"   
  
Severus tragó saliva. Podía temer a Lucius, pero no le haría nada en comparación con Voldemort. Nada.  
  
"Mátala y nos iremos, y no habrá pasado nada..." La voz del mortífago se hizo dulce de nuevo  
  
Los ojos oscuros del otro mago se posaron en el cuerpo inerte de la mujer en el suelo, en sus rizos despeinados sobre su espalda y la alfombra, y en el regalo que aún sostenía en las manos. Dejó el jersey lentamente sobre una silla y se quitó la coleta, dejando que el pelo, que le llegaba por los hombros, ocultara en parte su traición y vergüenza  
  
"Muy bien..." Lucius suspiró y con un agitar de la varita ató a la mujer a la mesa con cuerdas, de modo que no pudiera huír una vez la despertara. Severus sacó la suya lentamente de debajo de su jersey oscuro y se acercó a su compañero, que acababa de traer a Gabrielle de vuelta al mundo. Ella le miraba con grandes ojos verdes, asustada y temblorosa, sabiendo lo que iba a sucederle. Era inútil intentar escapar, no tendría oportunidad contra los dos  
  
"Creo que, después de todo tenías razón..." Murmuró volviendo la cabeza para no verle. No sabía cómo había podido estar tan ciega, estar día tras día junto al enemigo y nunca darse cuenta de ello...  
  
"Ah, Sev... Hoy es Nochebuena, quiero ver algo espectacular, brillante, luminoso.... Quémala, sí?"  
  
El mago arqueó las cejas, y la mano que la apuntaba tembló "Lucius... no--"   
  
"Joder, qué terco eres...! Crucio!"   
  
Severus cayó al suelo aullando, y Malfoy cruzó el brazo libre tras su espalda, adquieriendo una posición un tanto estirada, con aires de superioridad "Qué tengo que hacer para que entres en razón? Es que no ves que sea lo que sea lo que te haya dicho no cambiará lo que eres...?"  
  
"Decirle? Qué crees que le he dicho?" Se atrevió a decir, intentando no escuchar los sonidos de dolor del otro mortífago  
  
"Que todos somos iguales, que los muggles y los sangresucia tienen los mismos derechos que el resto de los magos... tonterías. Todo son tonterías. El poder es lo único que importa en la vida, ser respetado, temido entre el resto de los tuyos... Rico y poderoso, para poder servir mejor a Lord Voldemort!" Exclamó, hinchando el pecho con orgullo  
  
"Todo eso es basura! Ser rico y poderoso, y servir a otro? No tiene sentido!" Exclamó Gabrielle  
  
"No espero que una estúpida sangresucia lo entienda --agitó la cabeza y detuvo su conjuro para dale un respiro a Snape, que estaba hecho un ovillo a sus pies, jadeando y aferrado a la alfombra como si de ello dependiera su vida-- Pero tú sí que lo entiendes, Sev, a que sí? Nuestro compromiso, nuestro destino..."  
  
Arrodillado, con la varita fuertemente apretada en la mano, Severus alzó la cabeza "No me obliges a ello..." Susurró mirando al rubio, quien cambió su expresión serena por una de fastidio. Volvió a conjurar el cruciatus sobre él  
  
Gabrielle intentó soltarse a pesar de que sabía que no lo conseguiría. Severus no quería matarla, no quería hacerlo! Y estaba sufriendo por ello.... Dió un tirón a sus cuerdas, pero no había caso. Respirando rápidamente, los ojos empañados, miró a su amigo en el suelo. Tanto dolor por ella... No, definitivamente no se había equivocado con él.  
  
"Te dejaré en manos de Lord Voldemort en cuanto acabemos aquí. Lo tuyo será suave en comparación, sangresucia --gruñó-- Me has decepcionado, Severus, y a seguro que a tu amiguita también. Te has planteado que quizás valdría más que desaparecieras? Yo no tengo tiempo paa gastarlo en tonterías y ella... heh, no se encontraría en esta situación de no ser por tu estupidez" Le dijo cruelmente pateándole con sus botas oscuras de punta redonda  
  
"Mátame y acaba de una vez con esta farsa! Vamos, maldito mentiroso, cabrón!!! " Le gritó la mujer intentando sonar convincente. Snape no quería matarla porque era su amiga, pero si le demostraba abiertamente que le odiaba quizás accediera, y de ese modo el enmascarado le dejaría tranquilo... 

A pesar de lo valiente que sonaba y parecía, estaba muerta de miedo. Sabía que iba a morir, fuera uno u otro el que la conjurara. Tenía miedo, y sentía una profunda tristeza al saber que no podría realizar sus sueños, ni vería crecer a Eli, ni podría vivir con alquien que la amase... 

Iba a morir, sí... pero quería que su muerte sirviera para algo. Severus, su único amigo en los últimos meses, era un mortífago, uno de esos magos a los que despreciaba profundamente por sus espantosos crímenes... Pero había algo en él, había visto que no era intrínsecamente malo... ni siquiera ahora, torturado y amenazado, podía matarla... 

Si con su muerte podía hacer que se replantease su camino... al menos moriría de algún modo contenta y quizás algún día su hija podría estar orgullosa de ella...

Lucius se echó a reír ante sus palabras "Duhh... se ha puesto hecha una fiera..."  
  


"Eres despreciable! Te invité a mi casa, a mi mesa y así me lo pagas! No eres más que un maldito desgraciado, hijo de puta!! Yo me preocupaba por ti, te apreciaba... y así me lo pagas!!! Eres odioso, ojalá te agarren los auror, te machaquen y te envíen a la cárcel más oscura para que te pudras allí!!"  
  


"Cállate...!" Gritó el mortífago con las mandíbulas apretadas volviendo a levantase sobre sus rodillas a pesar de la tortura que atenazaba sus músculos.   
  


"Hazme callar, cabrón!!" Hasta a ella le parecía increíble lo desagradable que podía llegar a sonar.   
  


Malfoy les miró intrigado, hasta divertido, y detuvo su conjuro. Tras varios intentos, Snape se puso de pie a pesar de que sus piernas amenazaban con no sostenerle. Aún con los dientes apretados, alzó la varita y la apuntó con ella, determinación en sus ojos  
  


"Vamos!!" Le gritó por última vez, sintiendo que estaba llorando sin poder evitarlo  
  


"Incendio" Gruñó sin perderla de vista. El conjuro, dorado y flameante, impactó en su cuerpo mientras sonreía. _Sonreía...  
_  


Los gritos de la mujer no duraron mucho, aunque el olor perduraría durante horas, e incluso días, en la casa  
  


Lucius se rió, contento de haber terminado por fin su tarea, y se giró para mirar a Severus, que se sujetaba en una de las sillas de madera, los ojos prendidos en la forma calcinada frente a ellos  
  


"Bien hecho... aunque te costó mucho decidir. No olvides nunca de qué bando estas y todo irá bien, Sev -le dijo dándole una palmadita en la espalda- Lo peor que puedes hacer nunca es negarte a ti mismo. Cuanto menos lo hagas, mejor vivirás" La voz del rubio era suave y paternal mientras le apretaba el hombro hasta cálidamente. Severus nunca había sido capaz de entender sus bruscos cambios de comportamiento, de ser un bastardo cabrón a... sonar como un amigo  
  


"Ve a casa, cámbiate esa ropa muggle y coge tus cosas. Desde mañana y hasta que te page tu primer mes vivirás conmigo. Nada de estúpidos muggles. Todo irá bien -le repitió al ver que una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla- Te perdono, por esta vez. Le hablaré bien de ti al Lord, de acuerdo?"Se separó de él entonces y agitando la varita, desapareció camino a su mansión, donde su esposa y su primogénito esperaban  
  


Snape se derrumbó entonces, vomitando todo lo que tenía en el estómago y más, sintiendo que las fuerzas escapaban de su cuerpo y que todo quería volverse oscuro. Era un bonito panorama, más halagueño al menos que el que vivía realmente. Quizá podría quedarse allí para siempre y desaparecer como le había recomendado Lucius. Al menos allí sería libre de la vergüenza, de la traición, de la culpa que le corroían. Gabrielle sonreía, sonreía al ver el conjuro. Le había provocado para que la matara... Y él, ciego y atontado por el dolor, no se había dado cuenta. Sólo escuchaba sus palabras peyorativas, palabras que en su boca habían dolido más que la maldición de Malfoy... Y la había hecho callar...  
  


_Qué me has hecho, Gabrielle? Qué me has hecho...?!_ Pensó, tapándose la cara con ambas manos, deseando que la tierra le tragara en aquél mismo momento. Había sacrificado a su única amiga, a la única persona que le aceptaba realmente tal y como era, la única a la que le importaba su vida... Y todo por qué? Por un amo que le trataba peor que a un perro, que no le daba nada más que dolor? _Estúpido, idiota, inútil....! No hay nada que pueda hacer, no hay vuelta atrás... _  
  


Escuchó entonces el llanto de Elisabeth; el conjuro de silencio que había puesto sobre ella para que el rubio no la descubriera se había consumido. Se levantó y se acercó bamboleándose a la cuna donde la cría berreaba asustada.   
  


La cogió torpemente en brazos y la envolvió en el jersey verde que Gabrielle le regalara. No podía dejarla allí... y no pensaba hacerlo de ninguna de las maneras. Iría a su casa y allí pensaría en una solución, buscaría a sus abuelos, a sus tíos... a quien fuera. No la dejaría como hizo con su madre. No la...  
  


La puerta se abrió de golpe y una pareja entró, varitas en la mano y cara de pocos amigos. Eran los Longbottom, aurors del Ministerio de Magia, alertados seguramente por su jefe y por la Marca que, en esos instantes,seguramente ya no brillaría sobre la casa  
  


"Muévete y no lo cuentas" Dijo el hombre, William, con una seguridad que habría detenido a cualquiera en mitad de una carrera. Jean, la esposa, le mandó a por la cría en sus brazos mientras le cubría  
  


"Dámela"   
  


"No!" Severus la apretó contra sí con un brazo e intentó empuñar la varita con el otro. William fue más rápido y le agarró el brazo, retorciéndolo hacia su espalda hasta que no le quedó más remedio que claudicar y soltar la varita, que no la niña. De un tirón le subió la manga izquierda y vio la prueba de culpa en su brazo

"Cabrón, no vas a tocarle un pelo a esta niña. 

Para ti se terminó el juego, amigo"   
  


--0ooo0ooo0--  
  


Lo primero que sintió al recuperar la consciencia fue frío, pues estaba en un duro suelo de piedra, y después dolor. Los aurors le habían apaleado hasta dejarle fuera de combate a pesar de que no opuso resistencia... al menos, no como se entiende, ya que en lo único que se resistió fue en dejar a la niña en sus brazos...

Abrió lentamente los ojos para ver dónde se encontraba. Todo estaba muy oscuro a su alrededor, frío y húmedo, y no era capaz de distinguir nada. No sabía donde estaba...   


A pesar de las protestas de su cuerpo intentó moverse, para descubrir que tenía las manos encadenadas con gruesas argollas y que le dolían las costillas lo suficiente como para dejarle sin respirar si no se quedaba quieto.  


El tiempo que pasó en el suelo de piedra no lo sabría decir, mirando hacia arriba a pesar q era indiferente tener los ojos abiertos o cerrados, mirar a un lado u a otro. Era extraño cómo se había cumplido su deseo de permanecer en la oscuridad, si bien ésta no le proporcionaba ningún tipo de consuelo...  


Escuchó algo de pronto, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos y esconder el rostro cuando una luz brillante apareció frente a él. No veía nada y no escuchaba nada casi que no fueran los latídos de su corazón. Había alguien con él en la habitación, alguien que, aún sin verle conocía. Alguien muy poderoso...  


El mago dio un respingo y se encogió sobre sí mismo cuando una mano se puso sobre su hombro... Esperaba más golpes o maldiciones, pero nada sucedió. La mano era cálida, y no le apretaba, sino que sólo mantenía el contacto  


"Opuso resistencia?" Preguntó una voz añeja que le sonaba familiar. Intentó abrir los ojos de nuevo, pero sólo consiguió pequeñas rendijas. Aún tenía que acostumbrarse a la claridad...  


"No quería soltarla, Director Dumbledore" La voz de Longbottom era grave y destilaba desprecio  


_Director Dumbledore?? Hogwarts?? Elisabeth!_  


"Dónde está??" Se incorporó de golpe, y se dobló hacia delante cuando las costillas crujieron dolorosamente tras el esfuerzo. La manos del anciano le cogieron por los hombros y le tumbaron de lado mientras jadeaba y gemía  


"Snape..." Le llamó Albus con sorpresa, pues no había podido verle el rostro hasta entonces. Jean sopló y miró a su marido 

"Ya sé quién es. El que iba siempre con Malfoy"   


"Slytherin. No podía ser otra cosa" Gruñó él  


"Dón...de est...á?" Volvió a preguntar el mortífago entre jadeos, sus brazos apretando con fuerza su costado derecho  


"A salvo, durmiendo ahora, si no me equivoco --respondió el director-- Por qué quieres saberlo?"   


Esa sí era una buena pregunta, pero mejor era la respuesta que no sabía darle. No se le ocurría qué decir... y la verdad sonaba demasiado ridícula teniendo en cuenta qué y quién era...  


"Mató a su madre, seguramente querría robarle a la niña para alguno de sus horribles rituales" Dijo Longbottom, y la mujer se estremeció  


"No es cierto!" Intentó defenderse Snape, pero sólo consiguió miradas de desdén y odio por parte del matrimonio que, evidentemente, no le creía  


Albus apartó la mirada del mortífago para ponerla sobre los aurors  


"Quién era ella?"  


"Moonwater. El Ministerio nos informó que fue alumna en Hufflepuff. Trabajaba en un restaurante muggle"  


"Por qué la mataste, Snape?" El Director había vuelto sus penetrantes ojos azules hacia él y le miraba por encima de las gafas de media luna. Severus sintió que Dumbledore miraba dentro de él, y sintió un escalofrío. Desde siempre, el director de Hogwarts le había parecido una persona a la que había que respetar y temer a pesar de su aspecto benevolente. Intentó apartar la mirada, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía. Su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez. Qué estaría adivinando sobre él, qué estaría viendo?? Sus ojos eran fríos como el hielo y miraban cargados de reproche, cuando los recordaba mayormente cálidos y amables. Inconscientemente comenzó a temblar cuando le repitió la pregunta, y se encogió en el suelo a sus pies, aún sin poder romper el contacto  


"No sé por qué pregunta, Director. Qué más da? El caso es que ella está muerta y que tenemos a una huérfana más a la que buscarle un hogar" Gruñó la mujer, si bien su expresión se suavizó con el pensamiento del bebé, puesto que aún no habían tenido ningún hijo  


"Pobre criatura, suerte que es demasiado pequeña para acordarse de nada... Este bastardo la prendió fuego, sabe? --continuó William. Dumbledore frunció el ceño ligeramente, y el death eater gimió bajo su mirada-- Además, si no quiere hablar ahora, lo hará en el Juicio" Sonrió levemente  


"William, Jean, por favor, podéis esperar fuera?" Les pidió el anciano mago dejando de mirar al yaciente  


Los aurors arquearon las cejas sorprendidos, pero ambos hicieron lo que se les pedía, puesto que le tenían un gran respeto a pesar de que no fuera su jefe. William hizo una mueca desdeñosa una vez fuera. Era Nochebuena, y odiaba tener que estar de misión, pensando además que, en cualquier otra circunstancia estarían ya en casa. La única razón por la que habían llevado al asesino a Hogwarts era porque en esa noche tan señalada poca gente en el Ministerio trabajaba... Sopló suavemente. En el fondo, había tenído que pedirle a Dumbledore que dejara un momento su fiesta y les concendiera un cuarto para dejar al prisionero durante la noche, aunque el anciano mago había decidido acompañarles a ver al reo...

Albus suspiró, y Snape dio un respingo cuando se dio cuenta de que se había sentado a su lado, más aún cuando el anciano puso una mano sobre su brazo  


"Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño. De hecho, voy a probar suerte, quizás pueda ayudarte... Los Longbottom son buenos en su trabajo, pero por lo que veo se lo toman muy en serio..." Arqueó las cejas el mago, bromeando. Sacó la varita y le pidió a Snape que retirara los brazos. Quizás no fuera experto en medimagia ni supiera soldar huesos, pero podría calmar el dolor  


Fue entonces que el mortífago hizo algo que sorprendió al Director. Moviéndose todo lo deprisa que pudo le arrebató la varita para caer de nuevo contra las losas jadeando, pero apuntándole   


Severus tenía los ojos prendidos en él, las mandíbulas apretadas, las pupílas contraídas por el dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo después de dos cruciatus y la paliza de los aurors. Con las dos manos, puesto que estaba encadenado, le apuntaba, sujetándose en una posición precaria  


"Qué haces, Snape? --le preguntó tranquilamente Albus, mirándole con curiosidad-- Quieres intentar algo con mi varita?"  


"Dejeme... marchar Director..." Le dijo entre dientes, notando que el sudor comenzaba a resbalarle por las sienes por la tensión  


"No soy yo quien te tiene prisionero"   


"Entonces dí...gaselo a ellos...!"   


"Tampoco son ellos" Los ojos de Dumbledore adquirieron un brillo altamente peculiar. Snape apretó la varita fuertemente en sus manos temblorosas  


"Yo... Yo no quería... matarla..." Medio balbuceó de pronto, desmoronándose bajo las implicaciones de sus palabras  


"Pero lo hiciste. Y dejaste a esa niña sin madre" El anciano no hizo ningún ademán, pero el tono de su voz bastó para decirlo todo. El mortífago tragó saliva penosamente  


"Iba a.. iba a llevarla... con sus abuelos..." La voz del mago se hizo más débil palabra tras palabra. La oscuridad de la piadosa inconsciencia comenzó a hacer presa de sus sentidos cuando su cuerpo dejó de poder soportar el dolor

Al abrir los ojos notó que estaba boca arriba, vio a Albus sentado a su lado y sintió que todavía tenía la varita sujeta entre sus manos. Nada había cambiado... excepto que podía respirar mucho mejor ahora, puesto que las punzadas en su costado habían disminuído considerablemente. Miró al anciano, para darse cuenta que también él le miraba, aunque con la diversión pintada en sus vivos ojillos  


"Te desmayaste y, como te decía antes, intenté ayudarte, cosa que parece que ha surtido efecto... Ahora podemos seguir con lo que estábamos"  


Severus miró la varita y sintió que le subía el calor a la cara. Dudó unos segundos, pero luego la dejó en el suelo "Cójala" Le dijo, sintiéndose un estúpido y un miserable por intentar algo contra él. _Por todos los dioses, qué estoy pensando? Es mi enemigo...! _Pero ni siquiera él se creía sus propias palabras....  


Dumbledore suspiró suavemente y recuperó lo que era suyo, guardándolo en su manga "Bien... Me decías que ibas a llevar a la niña con sus abuelos...."  


El mortífago tragó saliva y evitó mirarle. Tenía que dejar de hablar con él. Si Lucius se enterara... no quería saber lo que le haría Voldemort...  


"Esta conversación será entre tú y yo, Severus --el aludido dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre-- Estoy dispuesto a escuchar aquello que te atormenta y a intentar ayudarte, si está en mi mano hacerlo"  


"Por qué? Por qué quiere ayudarme...? No lo entiendo... Soy un mortífago, debería..." Murmuró Snape volteándose hasta quedar del lado bueno, esto era, dándole la espalda al anciano mago  


"Hogwarts siempre ha estado abierto a todo el mundo, sean quienes sean, vengan de donde vengan, se hayan equivocado en el camino o no. Creo que tú eres de estos últimos... pero de nuevo estás en Hogwarts y es mi deseo y mi deber intentar ayudarte" La voz cascada era suave y confortante, y el joven se hizo un nudo en el suelo, tapándose el rostro con los brazos. No quería amistad. No quería de nuevo esa responsabilidad en la que había fracasado tan estrepitósamente con Gabrielle... ni la merecía tampoco después de lo que había hecho  


"De hecho --continuó-- de veras creo estar en lo cierto, pues nunca he oído el caso de un mortífago que prefiera una paliza a soltar a un bebé medio muggle como es la pequeña Elisabeth" Sonrió suavemente  


"Usted no lo entiende... No lo entiende! Ni aunque quisiera podría dejar a Voldemort! Yo... nunca quise matar... --susurró el mago-- sólo quería vengarme de los que se reían de mí..." Patético. Sonaba realmente patético puesto en palabras. Escondió el rostro aún más entre sus brazos, no quería ni poder verse a sí mismo   


"Qué podrías perder por intentarlo, la vida? Acaso merece la pena ser despreciado, humillado y torturado por un amo al que no sólo no le importas sino que te obliga a hacer cosas en contra de tu voluntad por unas migajas de su poder? Piénsalo honestamente, qué te ha dado de bueno su poder para que tú hayas quitado la vida a tu única amiga?" La voz de Albus se volvió tan grave como duras y amargas sus palabras. Snape apretó los ojos con fuerza y deseó que la tierra se lo tragara para no tener que hacer frente a sus palabras... palabras que había escuchado antes en su propia mente y que dolían como un hierro al rojo en las entrañas  


"Si sólo se la hubiera quitado a ella... --dijo con la voz estrangulada-- Pero me gustaba matarles... que se pusieran a mis pies todos aquellos que siempre me habían despreciado era tan... maravilloso..."  


Albus comenzó a sentir lástima por el mortífago, pues se daba cuenta por momentos de lo que había pasado. Severus Snape siempre había estado solo, incluso en su Casa y, para cuando comenzó a tener 'amigos' no quiso perderlos. Había hecho cualquier cosa que le dijeran sólo por no quedar al margen. Cualquier cosa.  


"Es mucho más sencillo odiar que amar... Pero a la larga no es más rentable y conduce a que seamos capaces de cosas horribles, puesto que hemos perdido la capacidad de sentir y apreciar lo que vale una vida, no ya para nosotros, sino para el resto del mundo"  


Snape no contestó, de modo que Dumbledore continuó "Ya no podemos hacer nada por ellos, pues lo hecho, hecho quedará y tendrás que vivir con ello... Pero puedo intentar ayudarte a que no mates más, si ese es tu deseo. Puedo ayudarte a construir una vida nueva....."

*****************************************************************************************

Ndla: Bueno pues... ahem. Creo que todo el mundo sabe cómo acaba esta conversación, ne? XD ;)

Pos ello, ya estáaa el segundo bonus. Sí, este tiene más sentido que el primero, lo admito XD Pero es que el otro me apetecía escribirlo, porque llevaba mucho tiempo rondandome la cabeza.... Además, es un bonus ne?? Tiene que ver con la historia? En parte. Posyasta xDDD

Y quee... hummm... He sido malisima? Sí. Lo sé. Malisima del todo. Ajquerosamente mala XD Y lo de la canción del Enriquito.... aiinnnss XDD Perdón, perdón! Pero es que cuando la oí por primera vez me gustó para la historia y....aiinnsss XDD 

Bueeeeeeeeno pues, ya sabemos quién es la mamá de Elisabeth Moonwater, la estudiante de Slytherin.... ya sabemos por qué a Sev no le mola la Navidad, ya sabemos también por qué se trauma con la pluma de fenix haciéndose cenizas en su mano en el primer bonus yyyy también le encontramos sentido a la pesadilla del final del capítulo cinco de In the End, verdaaaddd?? Muy bieeeen *_*

Y los reviews son....

**Wilbur:** Vaya! Me alegro que te haya gustado, a mi Minerva me cae muy bien tambien... ^_^ Que voy a decirte sobre Sev q no sepamos XDDD

**Enya: **Jooo siento que fuera corto mi ninia, pero no habia mas en que explayarse... aunque espero que con este quedes mas satisfecha jaja. Verdad que Sev y Minnie *laugh* son graciosos.... yo creo q no deben llevarse mal del todo.... La verdad, no sé qué me dió al escribir esa historia XDDD Y sí.. lo de q le enseñara el tatuaje.... jarl.... XD No sé, me gustó que fuera así... ya sabes como es Sev... Por cierto tu final feliz es... q Sev deja a los mortífagos ^_^Uu xDDD

**Anariel Snape:** M otra nena jeje :* Me alegro de que te gustara -grin- Así que queriendo abrazar a Sevvie de nuevo hmmm.... pues chica, en esta creo que lo necesita más aún .... xd Pobrecito, qué mal me porto con él....


End file.
